


Come On And Slam

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Lube, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially Crack, Ren Prime Is not Nice, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck
Summary: Hux and Kylo invite Ren Prime into their chambers and get more than they bargain for.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Ren Prime/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Come On And Slam

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written and not edited based on a conversation on twitter.

Hux couldn't say he had never thought about it, bringing another partner into the bedroom. But, he had never expected for it to be someone Kylo had known and not just known in any normal way, but had been fucked by said extra partner.   
  
Ren was his name, as Kylo had told him. The namesake for Kylo's last name. Apparently that was what all the knights took as a last name. He was broad, tall and stocky just like Kylo but in such a different way. This man was hard muscle, rough skin, even hard edges and the feeling that rolled off him felt dangerous.  
  
Hux was laying on Kylo's bed, stark naked and flushing from the situation as he watched Ren walk into the room, Kylo at his side. They had come to an agreement before hand, Kylo was the only one to touch him, but kylo wanted to be touched by both of them. An easy situation for their dynamic.   
  
"Who knew you would come running back to me kid." Ren's voice wasn't as deep as Kylo's but his voice was gravely with a accent obvious of the outer rim. He looked, and sounded wild, like a barbarian. 

"I'm not running back to you Ren, I just figured the three of us could have some fun." Kylo crossed his arms, leaning back to sit on the edge of the bed. Hux felt ignored at first, but he understood their power struggle.   
  
"Well if you want some fun, get the fuck up on the bed." Ren commanded, a slight smirk on his lips as he nodded towards Hux. "Don't forget to work on him too, I'll join in when it's right."   
  
Hux's face went red, face turning to the side as he bit his lip. "Come on Kylo." He pushed himself up, coming up behind Kylo to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders and kiss his neck from behind. "Ignore him for now." He whispered, green eyes looking over at Ren where he had begun to take his own clothes off. Hux guided Kylo back onto the bed, the large brunette turning to face Hux as he leaned in to kiss him deep on the lips, walking forward on hands and knees over the ginger.   
  
Hux let himself fall back on the bed, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Kylo's back, hands scratching lightly down his sides. The two of them weren't always nice with each other in bed, but it all depended on the situation, and right now Kylo felt the need to go hard. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby." He pulled away from the kiss and sucked on hux's neck, hands moving down pale skin to rest along thin hips. "Turn around. I let me get you ready." Kylo pulled back, sitting up on his knees to wait for Hux to get into position.   
  
Hux shivered at the words, the tension in the room was thick, sexual tension high enough to know it would snap soon. He pushed himself up and turned around, laying down on his stomach, pushing a pillow under his hips to make it easy for the both of them. Once he was in place, he rested his head on his arms, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing. Kylo took no time diving in, grabbing two hand fulls of ass as he parted them and licked up the cleft of Hux's cheeks, wetting the whole way up before diving his tongue between the tight muscles. 

Ren on the other hand stood there, leaning against the edge of the bed as he stroked himself watching the show. He had to admit it was quite the sight seeing the kid taking another man, the skinny ginger moaning lewdly under his former protege. He had taught him well.   
  
Kylo pulled back enough to pull at Hux's rim with his finger, tugging at it gently to coax it open as he slid one in, then another, then another into the moaning man. He didn't want to take too long, knowing Ren was not one for patience, but he did his best to work Hux open as quickly, and widely as possible.   
  
Hux was already enjoying his time, forgetting Ren was even in the room with them as Kylo worked him open, already three large fingers deep before he pulled back. The sound of the lube bottle being opened could be heard, then the telltale sound of Kylo rubbing it on his dick got Hux excited, knowing he was going to get fucked nice and good soon. Kylo adjusted himself to be over Hux, knees over the back of Hux's thighs, arms on either side of the gingers chest as he looked down, positioning his dick over top the quivering hole. "f..fuck kylo please hurry up." Hux moaned into his arms.   
  
Kylo pushed in, the head of his dick sliding in smooth as did the rest of his length. It was nice and warm like always, Hux fitting perfectly around him as he bottomed out, staying there for a few seconds before starting to move.   
  
"Ah ah...nope." Ren sounded from behind the two, causing them both to turn their heads to look back. Hux's face went red as he remembered the man was there, burying his face back in his arms. "What?" Kylo piped up, frustration on his face.   
  
"Not so fast. You have to wait for me remember?" Ren smirked, his dick already standing hard and tall slick with the lube he grabbed from the bed. Ren wouldn't go as easy on Kylo as Kylo had on Hux, but he wasn't a cruel man (sometimes). Ren stepped up onto the bed, kneeling in just behind him as he pushed Kylo down into Hux by his ass, putting weight on the two of them causing them both to groan out in unison.   
  
"This might be more fun than I thought. Plow this sweet ass and wreck another at the same time? Fuck yea." Ren smacked hard on Kylo's ass, causing him to jump slightly in tern making Hux moan out. "Now keep still. Unless you want me to go in unprepared."   
  
Ren wasn't the kind of man to eat ass for just anyone, kylo he had of course but this wasn't the time for that. Ren coated his fingers in lube before running them up and down Kylo's ass a few times, sticking the first finger in to the second knuckle before adding his second a few moments later. Kylo groaned, laying his weight down on Hux as he let himself get opened up by Ren behind him.   
  
Hux didn't mind the weight, but it was almost to much with Kylo's dick in his ass, pressed tightly up against his prostate without moving. The pressure against it was wonderful, but it was infuriating to feel no movement at all.   
  
After a few more moments of Ren working Kylo open, he pulled his hand back, giving the other cheek a smack before lining himself up as well. "Do try not to crush your play thing Kylo." Ren rested his hands on Kylo hips as he sunk himself inside, holding back his own groan of satisfaction, making it a growl instead.   
  
"There." He pushed all the way in, Kylo moaning into Hux's neck as he felt the fullness inside him he hadn't felt in a long time. "Now, get to fucking." Ren commanded, pulling back till only his dickhead was buried inside.   
  
It took Kylo a few moments to gather himself, but he pushed up again to hold the bulk of his weight off Hux, stroking his hips back only to meet the hard base of ren against himself as he did so. This so wasn't going to last long for Kylo, not with the way he was already feeling from this.   
  
Kylo set the pace, thrusting into Hux as he rode Ren behind him, the double pleasure of penetrating, and penetration was magical and something he had yet to experience. Ren had yet to start moving, smirking as he watched Kylo ride his dick and push into the skinny ginger underneath, proud of how well he was doing.   
  
"Good...good boy." Ren rumbled, running a hand down Kylo's back to his ass, gripping the thick muscle there. Ren knew Kylo wouldn't be able to hand it for too long, the kid never having the ability to hold himself back against the feeling of pleasure.

Hux in the mean time was more than happy, Kylo thrusting enthusiastically behind him. It was a good few minutes of this until something changed, Kylo letting out a louder moan and slamming down into him. Hux couldn't hold back the cry of sudden extreme pleasure as he gripped the sheets below him, teeth sinking into the flesh of his arms to keep his voice in check. "S-shit! Kylo!" He cried out. Looking behind him he noticed Ren was much closer, practically putting his weight onto Kylo as he slammed down into kylo with no restraint.   
  


The bed rocked them, Kylo's dick hitting his prostate harder than before as Ren slammed down into Kylo above him. It was too much, to fast and to hard but damn did it feel so good. Kylo's arms trembled as he tried to keep himself upright, his hips bouncing off Hux's ass as he was slammed into hard by Ren.   
  
Ren grabbed Kylo by the hair, pulling his head back as he kept going, chasing his own pleasure as he rode the brunette under himself. He wouldn't let up either, the three of them bouncing together with the pace of it all.   
  
Hux couldn't reach his own dick in this position, the length of it rubbing hard against the pillow under him as he leaked pre-cum all over the sheets. He was going to come soon, and hard by the look of the situation, unable to get a break as Kylo's dick was pushed into him by the weight and speed of Ren's own thrusts. 

It wasn't long after that when Hux was crying out, his hold twitching around Kylo's dick as he came fast and hard, body shaking under the intensity of it all. Kylo wasn't far behind, still being held up by Ren's grip as he came deep inside, and some coming out as he was forced to thrust in and out as he came. Ren didn't stop, not letting the two get a break as he went even harder, the sound of skin echoing in the room and the smell of musk filling the air as he pounded hard into Kylo. 

A few more moments later and Ren was coming, slamming down hard as he buried himself deep, putting all his weight down on the two as he came. Everything went silent other than the harsh breathing and moans that escaped the two below him, limbs twitching in pleasure as they came down from their orgasms.   
  
Ren pulled back, his dick sliding out of Kylo's ruined hole as he pulled himself off the bed. "That was great you two." He slammed his hand down on kylo's ass one more time as he walked over to grab his pants, not even bothering to wipe himself down as he pulled them on. "Good fun."   
  
One of Hux's hands appeared out from under Kylo, flipping the bird as he let it fall back to the bed, the two of them still breathing hard and laying limp on one another. Ren smirked, zipping up his fly as he walked towards the door, leaving the two of them alone in the room. 


End file.
